Spideypool en musique
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Spideypool] - Lors d'un événement lié à la fête de la musique, des fics musicales ont vu le jour... Qu'elles soient drôles ou tristes, elles sont à lire en musique.
1. Sonate pour violon et piano

**Note :** Dooonc, ce recueil est un recueil de Spideypool, écrit en musique, durant un évènement musical. Il faut savoir que pour la première fic, la musique imposée était une sonate de Mozart, et qu'il fallait écrire dessus et si possible pendant 1h…. Ce fut assez amusant.  
 **Note 2 :** Comme précisé durant la fic, pour éviter des soucis d'âge, Wade a entre 15 et 17 ans xD

Au début, leur rencontre fut comme des notes maladroites envoyées en l'air de la façon la plus hasardeuse possible.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le croiser, et savait que ça allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre mais sans vraiment que les deux ne le veuille.  
C'était juste pour les besoins de l'histoire, pour que ça démarre quelque part. Et Wade savait que tout était prévu pour que tout se passe au mieux : parce que pour les besoins de l'histoire, encore eux, il était plus jeune que jamais. Il était revenu à l'âge de l'adolescence.

Il n'était pas surpris que leur rencontre fût un ensemble de notes maladroites : il était maladroit lui-même, peu habitué à ce corps étrange et plus petit qu'avant.  
Wade s'avança vers lui. Peter ne savait pas encore qui il était, mais Wade savait tant de choses sur lui. Il savait presque tout de Spiderman, sauf sa vraie identité.

\- Hey !  
\- Hm…Salut ?

Voilà, maintenant que le dialogue était enclenché, tout se passerait comme sur des roulettes. De toute façon, Wade ne craignait rien : il savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Il espérait juste que les rebondissements à venir dans cette fanfiction n'apporteraient rien de trop douloureux. Mais connaissant la personne qui écrivait, il finirait avec Peter et ils seraient heureux pour la fin des temps.

Donc soudain, il essaya d'enchaîner le tout plus vite, comme porté dans une danse endiablée.  
Il songea même « Normal, avec la musique qui passe en fond ».  
Dans la scène présente, il n'y avait aucune musique, mais Wade savait entendre plus loin que le cadre de l'histoire.

Et alors qu'ils discutaient bien, que Peter trouvait Wade amusant, qu'ils savaient chacun le nom d'usage de l'autre, voilà qu'arriva un gros monstre pas beau.  
Du moins, un criminel. Quelque chose y ressemblant. Wade ne fit pas attention aux détails, ses yeux étaient rivés vers celui avec qui il avait enfin le droit d'être.

Avec Spiderman, celui qui était bon, juste, et honorable. Qui ne tuait pas. Alors que Wade ne savait que tuer, à défaut de mourir.

Ils foncèrent dans la bataille, et enfin, Wade observa la scène plus en détail. Mais la décrire lui importait peu. En fait, il n'avait qu'une hâte : que le texte se termine par un baiser.  
Il voulait augmenter la vitesse de la danse, n'en avait rien à faire qu'on doive écrire pendant une heure sur une sonate.  
Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était simplement qu'il puisse être avec Peter.

Preuve en est, qu'ils finirent par vaincre « le méchant générique de toute histoire » en formant un agréable duo.  
Mais quand Wade voulu blesser violemment celui-ci, Peter l'arrêta.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, Deadpool.

C'était si poliment demandé, que Wade rangea ses armes.  
Il était comme ça : il n'attaquait pas tant quand on lui demandait. C'était être un loyal et serviable. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien le paraître.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours blablater sur des détails au lieu de juste s'embrasser » songea-t-il à nouveau.  
Parce que Wade. Avec les détails de la narration, on peut raconter mille et une choses.  
Comme par exemple que tu dévorais des yeux le costume de Peter. Que celui-ci jouait avec ses mains, en attendant qu'on vienne arrêter les criminels. Et puis, qu'il fit un sourire que tu pouvais connaître parce qu'il était écrit, mais non visible par tes yeux. Caché par un masque.  
Peter fit un sourire content. De trouver un autre allié, de trouver quelqu'un de sympa comme toi.

C'est à ça que servait aussi la narration, à changer de point de vue.

« Ce n'est pas si mal ». Alors tu vois. Je te l'avais dit. « Mais ensuite ? »

Ensuite, la valse s'accéléra en effet, il fallait croire qu'il fallait augmenter la vitesse de danse. Et c'est pour ça que la narration se servit des ellipses.  
D'un seul coup, ils se rencontrèrent une seconde fois. Une troisième fois.

Puis il y eut ce jour où Peter décida de dire la vérité.  
Parce qu'il était tombé au sol, inconscient. Le méchant n'était pas si générique : il avait eu la force de le mettre au sol. Et même Iron Man – qui n'appréciait pas trop la présence de Wade – n'avait rien pu faire.  
Alors ce jour-là, avant même que quelqu'un ne l'arrête, Wade avait soulevé le masque de Peter.

Pour voir qui se cachait derrière. Et le sauver, aussi. Lui permettre de respirer.  
Un adolescent aussi pur que le timbre de sa voix, une beauté sans pareille, bien que commune. Et si Wade se sentit bien minable vis-à-vis de ça, au vu de sa propre apparence, il fut heureux d'en savoir un peu plus sur Spiderman.

Alors s'enclencha la sixième rencontre. Celle où Wade montra sa propre apparence à Peter.  
A la demande de ce dernier, qui avait rétorqué :

\- Si tu sais qui je suis, je veux savoir qui tu es.

Pourquoi Wade n'arrivait-il pas à résister à tout ce que pouvait lui demander cette paire d'yeux marron ? Paire qu'il ne voyait pas mais qu'il imaginait.  
Peut-être parce que l'adolescent qui lui faisait face avait cette bonté qui le faisait fondre en moins de deux.

Alors il souleva son masque. Montrant qui il était. Montrant combien il était répugnant. Il lut dans les yeux de Peter à ce moment-là. Mais si Peter paru surpris, presque un peu choqué, il lut autre chose aussi.  
Il ne savait pas si c'était plus agréable que du mépris, mais la compassion de Peter n'avait rien de blessante.

Et il ne fit même aucune remarque. Pas d'excuse, rien. Il l'observa juste.  
Et finalement, il lâcha quand même :

\- Tu as déjà songé à faire un déguisement de Freddy Krueger ? Enfin…Euh…Je veux dire…Non….

Et Wade explosa de rire, se jetant sur Peter.  
Il le savait, au-delà de l'histoire qui voulait ça : l'adolescent était fait pour lui, c'était un fait.

\- C'est une bonne idée ça, Pete.

Et il en profitait pour caresser son dos. Descendre plus bas. Sentit Peter rougir, et se fit repousser lentement.

\- Hm…Wade…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pas là.  
\- Oh. Un jour peut-être.

Peter eut sûrement envie de lui répliquer qu'il n'était pas trop sûr, mais Wade avait respecté son désir et c'était déjà ça.  
Peter laissa alors Wade se remasquer, et ils repartirent de rebondissement en rebondissement.

« Et puis quoi, obligé de ne faire que des scénettes c'est ça ? »  
Plutôt oui. Et c'était bien le même Wade qui se plaignait de la longueur de la narration et de ses détails inutiles tout à l'heure  
« Nah mais finalement j'avais tort. C'est bien les détails. »

Seulement il fallait des ellipses pour éviter des redondances. Des faits inutiles. On se fichait de savoir que juste après s'être quittés, Wade était allé aux toilettes sans se laver les mains. Ou que Peter, lui, s'était bien lavé les mains.  
« On est allé aux toilettes en même temps ! » pensa Wade, comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à savoir, s'essuyant finalement juste un peu, pour être encore plus sur la même longueur d'onde que Peter.

Ce fut au bout de la vingt et unième rencontre, au bout d'un an à se croiser et à se recroiser, que le tout devint plus croustillant.  
Peut-être parce que malgré toutes les remontrances de Tony, Peter n'avait jamais eu de cesse de trouver Wade amusant, attrayant, et plus capable que n'importe qui de changer.  
Bien sûr celui-ci avait des larges défauts. Comme vouloir toujours tuer malgré tout. Sortir des vulgarités. Ou être parfois collant. Ou comme un gosse déconcentré.  
Mais Peter avait su faire avec. A coup de toiles, à coup de mots.

Et puis, en un sens, il avait trouvé Wade différent, et particulièrement plaisant.  
« Mignon ? »  
Va savoir. « Je veux savoir ! »

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que plus qu'un ami, Peter le trouvait vraiment… Cool. Vraiment… Comme si quand il le voyait il papillonnait.

Peter connaissait cette sensation.  
Il l'avait déjà ressenti.  
« ET MOI AUSSI »

Et sans prévenir, Wade, qui trop pressé, décida de finir la danse que faisait lui et Peter, sur un pas endiablé. Il fonça sur lui. Ils venaient juste de finir de battre encore un méchant générique.  
Wade ne laissa aucun temps de pause à Peter.  
Quoique si.  
Il s'arrêta juste avant. Après avoir retiré un bout de leurs deux masques, laissant à chacun leurs lèvres à découvert.  
Et, alors que Peter rougissait, et que Wade le frôlait de ses lèvres, il demanda :

\- Je peux ?

Petit hochement de tête hésitant.  
Alors, leur valse se conclu sur ce geste et tendre. Si Wade avait préféré pour premier baiser, un baiser à la Spiderman, il se contenta de celui aussi simple qu'ils partagèrent.

« Je le savais. Que ça finirait sur un baiser. J'attendais juste le signal. Comme Batman »  
Et ce fut sur ses bonnes paroles, que Wade se serra contre Peter pour prolonger le baiser.


	2. Miraculous

**Note :** Donc attention, dans cette fic, Peter est plus âgé xD  
 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite sur la musique Miraculous de Lou & Lenni Kim (la musique de Miraculous Ladybug donc)

\- Tu sais, on pourrais faire plus que ce qu'on fait là.  
\- Combattre le crime c'est très bien !

Wade lâcha un soupir. Sûrement que Spiderman était trop concentré. Ça lui arrivait très souvent quand il s'agissait de se battre. Mais Wade en voulait plus. Il admirait tellement Spiderman, qu'il aurait voulu le connaître mieux.  
Il le vit se battre et lâcha :

\- T'es bien un insecte toi, une vraie Ladybug !  
\- De quoi tu parles, Wade ? demanda Spiderman alors qu'il esquivait un coup  
\- De la musique de fond. Mais comme toujours tu ne l'entends pas, fit Deadpool presque à lui-même avant de demander d'une voix plus forte : tu connais Miraculous Ladybug ?

Spidey se tourna vers lui sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à ta mission, c'est pour ça. Je t'aime Spidey, mais parfois, tes côtés geeks sont un peu rouillés ! Enfin, tu peux toujours citer pleins de trucs de Star Wars…

Wade eut un petit sourire, et alors qu'un des ennemis attaquait droit sur son araignée préférée, il lui donna un violent coup et termina juste près de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Tu devrais regarder. Ça te va bien.

Après tout, Wade avait souvent cette impression qu'en tant que Spiderman, il ne pouvait l'aimer, quand il vivait son destin. Celui de combattre le crime.  
Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas Deadpool de l'aimer si fort.  
Et quand il vit Spiderman mettre à terre un adversaire, il se sentit souriant.

Oh peu importe si son Spidey avait des lacunes de références pop culturelles, ou s'il combattait au lieu de l'embrasser.  
Déjà, il pouvait toujours le mater sous toutes ses formes au vu de la moulure du costume…Et ensuite… C'était comme ça que Wade l'aimait.

Fin.


	3. Shape of you and Mercy

**Note :** Et donc cette fic a été écrite sur un Mashup, de Shape of You et Mercy…

Tu ignores l'effet que tu as sur moi. Tu dois juste te dire que pour toi on est juste amis. Tu ignores comment je te mate. Encore plus qu'un lion devant une gazelle à deux mètres. Quoique je ne compte pas te manger.  
Disons alors comme un enfant devant une glace ? Hm. Toujours la comparaison avec la nourriture.  
Dis, Spidey, tu crois que tu es comestible pour me donner de pareilles métaphores en tête ?

Je ne saurais pas dire. Je sais juste une chose, c'est que là, toi et moi on est proche. J'aime le fait que tu aies accepté de me suivre. Que tu as dit ok. Oh, je sais que tu as soufflé aussi, comme si tu ne voulais pas tant, comme si ça n'était pas si important.  
Mais pitié, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux. Regarde-moi ce corps. Regarde-moi ces formes. Elles sont bien formées par ton costume. Tu crois que Stark savait ce qu'il ferait en faisant ça ?  
J'en doute.  
Au moins, il se venge apparemment de sa merveilleuse idée. Je me rappelle du dernier coup de blaster. Et que dire de la flèche de son archer que je me suis prise dans les fesses.

Je meurs d'envie de te dire tout ça. Mais il n'y a que les lecteurs pour l'entendre. Ils doivent me prendre pour un fou.  
C'est vrai, je suis fou de toi. Parce que ton corps se tiens devant moi, que tu ne veux pas danser, que tu te contentes de rester debout à boire. C'est juste un diabolo dans ta main, mais rien que ça, ça m'émoustille.  
Je me sens presque bête. Et je ne suis déjà pas très intelligent. Pas autant que toi sûrement.

Tu m'écoutes parler, mais je ne dis pas mes pensées. Les dialogues sont à inventer, mais vous voyez, les lecteurs, ça parle de référence culturelle, et j'arrive à le faire sourire, mon Spidey.  
Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire qu'il est à moi ? Juste un peu. Juste ce soir. Juste maintenant. Alors que ma main frôle la sienne. Je dois être aussi rouge que mon costume.  
Son innocence réveille la mienne. Je me sens si stupide.

Pitié, Spidey, fais quelque chose. Je commence à raconter n'importe quoi. Je lui parle de vous. De vous derrière vos écrans qui osent lire ces mots. Mes plus intimes pensées.  
Oh, Spidey, tu ne comprends pas grand-chose. Bien évidemment.  
Mais voilà que Spidey, tu me parles d'un film que tu as vu. Celui où une femme écrit un livre, et le « personnage » entend le narrateur.  
Tu me vois hocher la tête.  
Tu me dis qu'il te semble que c'était une histoire d'amour. Je meurs d'envie de prendre ça comme une proposition.

Je veux tellement aller plus loin que juste notre amitié. Mais je respecte tes volontés.  
Pourtant je me sens glisser. Je crois que mes limites sont dépassées. Nous avons tous les deux nos masques, ça ne te fera pas grand-chose. Je me colle presque à toi.  
Et mes lèvres touchent les tiennes. Ou presque.  
C'est un faux baiser, mais ça me suffit à me sentir mieux. Je n'ai pas profité de ton corps réellement, et j'en rêverais. Mais tu ne te retires pas avec violence.  
Tu murmures juste

\- Wade, pas devant tout le monde.

Et cette réponse qui montre juste ta pudeur et non ton refus me rend si heureux que bientôt je t'emmène danser. Et je te le dis

\- Dansons jusqu'au bout de la nuit, Spidey ! Dansons pour ce merveilleux jour !

Et quand tout le monde sera bourré, mort, achevé, que le jour pointera le bout de son nez, alors je retirerais ton masque. Le mien. Peut-être plus.  
Et je profiterais un peu plus de toi.

Pitié, s'il te plait. Laisse-toi faire à ce moment-là. Ne dis pas non.  
Je t'aime trop. Et ma folie n'en devient que plus forte en ta présence.

Fin.


	4. Le petit bonhomme en mousse

**Note :** Fic écrite sur Le Petit Bonhomme en mousse, en me basant à l'époque sur le fait que Peter avait 15 ans. Sauf que j'ai récemment appris qu'il est né en 2001. Mais bon. Dernière fic de ce recueil, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

Flash, le jour où il était né, avait certainement reçu un bout de cerveau, et un bout de méchanceté. Sûrement aussi un bon grain de jalousie. Alors il profitait de ça, pour quand il voyait Peter.  
Peter Parker, celui qui prétendait être pote avec tous les super héros, et qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un loser lâcheur.  
Flash détestait Peter, et ce jour-là il lui avait fait comprendre.

Alors Peter n'était pas d'humeur. Il était morose, n'avait même pas envie d'appeler Tony Stark ou Happy Hogan pour leur demander s'il y avait de quoi faire avec lui. Il voulait juste se morfondre.  
Ned voulu l'aider, mais Peter fit un sourire. Le genre de sourire faux parce qu'il ne savait pas mentir. Ned voulu insister, parce qu'il tenait à son meilleur ami. Mais Peter était déjà parti.

Et, incapable de rentrer chez lui et d'affronter sa tante qui allait lui poser un nombre insupportable de question sur sa journée, il préféra s'asseoir sur un banc.  
C'est là qu'il vit une silhouette en costume rouge et noir poper de nulle part.

\- Eh bah, ça va pas ?

Par l'opération du quatrième mur, la combinaison bicolore savait à qui il parlait. Même sans que Peter ne porte son costume. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire, parce que Deadpool respectait le secret de Spiderman autant qu'il le respectait lui tout court.

Peter resta consterné qu'un inconnu – et apparemment se prenant pour un super héros – lui parle mais il décida de répondre.

\- Non, enfin si. Enfin je pourrais aller bien….  
\- Pour faire plaisir aux gens, c'est ça ? Ca m'étonne pas de toi. Allez hm… Jeune inconnu adolescent, n'aie crainte, le fabuleux Deadpool est là pour nettoyer ton chagrin !

Fronçant les sourcils, Peter observa le dit Deadpool, l'air confus. Wade en profita pour poursuivre.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du fabuleux Deadpool, qui rate quasiment tout ce qu'il entreprend, sauf se blesser et guérir tout seul ? C'est moi, tadada !

Ce type qui lui faisait face avait l'air tellement… Bizarre. Mais Peter le laissa causer. Et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il causait.

\- …Et alors y a cette histoire de petit bonhomme en mousse. Totalement improbable tu vois ? Mais ce petit bonhomme, il est comme toi. Sûrement d'apparence commune, mais bien plus à l'intérieur. Tellement, tellement plus.

Peter ne voyait pas les yeux de son interlocuteur, mais il avait l'impression que s'il les avait vus, ceux-ci auraient brillés d'une admiration qu'il n'aurait pas compris.  
Ce type lui parlait comme s'il le connaissait.

\- Allez, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Sûrement la même chose que ce bonhomme !  
\- …Juste un camarade de classe qui se moque de moi.

L'ambiance paru se refroidir, et alors que Wade posa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter, avec brutalité, la serrant, il lâcha, presque violemment :

\- Où il est ce vilain garnement ? Je vais te débarrasser de lui.

Spiderman fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce geste et secoua la tête :

\- Non ! Il ne faut rien lui faire ! Il est un peu bête c'est tout.  
\- Mais il s'est moqué de toi.  
\- Oui. Mais je fais avec.  
\- Pourtant c'est ce qui te rend triste.  
\- …Bon admettons. Mais lui faire mal ne changera rien. C'est juste que…

Peter soupira, et cette fois, Deadpool se tût, le laissant parler :

\- Tu as un peu raison. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement plus. De pouvoir faire tellement plus. Mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne me donne ma chance, que personne ne le voit.

Il fit une pause, avant de tourner son regard vers l'étrange homme en combinaison douteuse :

\- Sauf toi, apparemment. Alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas.  
\- Oh, je te connais bien plus que tu ne le penses, mais oui. Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, Sp…Hm, jeune inconnu adolescent, je sais ce que tu vaux. Même là, même juste en te parlant. Tu confirmes ce que je pense de toi. Tu es un type bien. Regarde, tu laisses même un inconnu à la combinaison douteuse, te causer comme s'il était ton meilleur ami !

Peter eut un léger rire et hocha la tête :

\- Apparemment.

Wade fut l'homme le plus heureux du monde en voyant qu'il avait fait rire Peter. C'était comme si sa mission était accomplie, qu'il touchait au but.  
Il le serra contre lui, lui tapotant le dos.

\- Allez, jeune homme adolescent beaucoup trop mignon, tu peux le faire. Même si je peux pas tuer cet infâme gros con, fais-moi le plaisir de l'écraser du regard, ou un truc du genre. Je sais que t'es assez fort pour ça.

Peter resta silencieux, et même s'il trouvait étrange que le type qui le serrait fut aussi sûr et certain de le connaître, il se sentait mieux. Parce que Deadpool l'avait soutenu. Et que mine de rien, ça faisait du bien.  
Ils continuèrent à discuter, jusqu'à ce que soit l'heure pour l'adolescent de rentrer. Il se leva et Wade l'imita.

\- Je dois rentrer. Ma tante va s'inquiéter.  
\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Wade, concerné par l'état de celui qu'il aimait tant  
\- Oui. Merci, c'est grâce à toi…Deadpool c'est ça ?  
\- Le seul et l'unique !

Peter continuait de sourire, à ces paroles-là.  
Et alors qu'ils se quittèrent, heureux, enfin – du moins pour Peter -, Wade lâcha :

\- A dans trois ans quand tu seras majeur !

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Peter, le cœur léger, et Wade le cœur en train d'exploser à l'idée d'avoir pu enfin le rencontrer et même l'aider.

Fin


End file.
